


Do you remember?

by knourish (OceanicWaters)



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Thomas is sad, lmfao the usual, mentions of sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWaters/pseuds/knourish
Summary: Thomas remembers. He's not so sure he wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Game events didn't happen in this. Mostly just wrote this to make my friend cry.

Thomas has always had a good memory. 

 

He remembers their first meeting. When York came into town and how he spoke out of one side of his mouth. 

He remembers being introduced to Zach, the imaginary friend. 

 

He remembers the first time feelings were confessed. Thomas' stutter was really bad and he couldn't finish his sentence, so York said it for him. " _I like you too_."

 

Thomas even remembers their first date. He remembers how embarrassed York got when he lost all the games at the fair and couldn't win Thomas a bear. So instead Thomas won one for York. They pretended to share custody of it; their therapy bear. 

 

He remembers the first time York said he loved him. They were sitting outside the bar, on the hood of the squad car, and just talking about their pasts and traumas and thoughts. York had just suddenly cut Thomas off with the words, " _I love you_."

 

Thomas never hesitated to return the sentiment.

 

He remembers moving in together. How excited he'd been to be in New York, how worried York was when he pondered looking into law enforcement again. How they made love on what was now their couch.

 

He remembers how different it was than normal- so slow and smooth and gentle. York acted as if he might break Thomas.

 

So why is he here, back in Greenvale, back in the apartment beside Carol's, all alone? 

He remembers. 

 

He remembers the constant fighting, even if he doesn't want to. 

He remembers telling York, " _Emily was right about you_ ," but he doesn't remember why. 

He remembers dishes being thrown, but not by who. He remembers cheating accusations, but not the reasoning behind it. 

Hell, he even remembers York telling him he was still hung up on George. That thought brings tears to his eyes. 

 

Thomas remembers York walking out the door. He doesn't remember the last thing said, or much after that, and he doesn't want to. 

 

He looks to his phone and scrolls through his contacts. He doesn't need to. He remembers York's number digit by digit. It's still saved under 'Please don't answer.'

 

 

 

 

He remembers the call he got from the New York police department just yesterday. He remembers every word that was said. 

" _There's been an accident. You were the emergency contact_."

He remembers how his heart broke, and is still breaking. 

He remembers hearing that York had been texting and driving- he also remembers how bad of a habit that had been for his former lover. 

 

Thomas doesn't want to, but he remembers the text that was being sent and where it cuts off. 

 

' _do you remember our first date, thom_ '


End file.
